Vikisözlük
thumb|400px|[[Sürmene'de Vikisözlük kampanyası]] Vikisözlük (Wiktionary), Wikimedia Vakfı'nın projelerinden olup her dilde özgür birer sözlük oluşturma amacıyla 2 Mayıs 2004 tarihinde başlatılmıştır. Vikipedi'nin kardeş projelerindendir. Yıllarca atıl kalan Wicktionary'nin Türkçe versiyonu olan Vikisözlük, Sürmene Kaymakamlığının 2005 de başlattığı Vikisözlük Kampanyası ile bir anda vikisözlük 150.000 maddenin bulunduğu sözlük rakamlarına ulaşmıştır. 22 Kasım 2009 itibarıyla madde sayısı 250.000'den fazladır ve Vikisözlükler arasında 4. sıradadır. Amacı *Sözcüklerin, tamlamaların, deyimlerin ve kısaltmaların anlamını açıklamak *Eş anlamlı ve benzer sözcükleri belirtmek *Sözcüklerin kökeni(dilbilimsel kökenleri) hakkında bilgi vermek *Diller arası bağlantılar yoluyla sözcüklerin çevirisini yapmak Dış bağlantılar *Türkçe Vikisözlük *Vikisözlük Kampanyası için Google Group Sitesi Wiktionary / Vikisözlük * http://www.wiktionary.org/ *Slogan : The Free Dictionary / Sözlükte *Ticari mi? Hayır *Site tipi = Online sözlük *Kayıt = Isteğe bağlı *Available language (s) Mevcut dil (ler) Multi-lingual (over 170) Multi-170 dilli (over) *Owner Sahip Wikimedia Foundation Wikimedia Foundation *Created by Tarafından düzenlendi Jimmy Wales and the Wikimedia community Jimmy Wales ve *Wikimedia topluluk *Launched Başlattı December 12, 2002 12 Aralık 2002 *Alexa rank 930 [ 1 ] *Current status /Mevcut durum = active/ Etkin For the wikilink, see InterWikimedia links . Wikilink için InterWikimedia bağlantılar bakın. Wiktionary (a portmanteau of the words wiki and dictionary ) is a multilingual , web -based project to create a free content dictionary , available in over 151 languages. :Kelime wiki ve sözlük ile Vikisözlük (bir bileşik) 151 dil üzerinde de bir özgür içerik sözlük, mevcut oluşturmak için bir çok dilli, web tabanlı proje olduğunu. Unlike standard dictionaries, it is written collaboratively by volunteers , dubbed "Wiktionarians", using wiki software , allowing articles to be changed by almost anyone with access to the website. :Standart sözlükler aksine, işbirliği gönüllüler tarafından, yazılır dubbed "Wiktionarians", wiki yazılımı kullanarak, makaleler web sitesine erişimi olan neredeyse herkes tarafından değiştirilebilir sağlar. Like its sister project Wikipedia , Wiktionary is run by the Wikimedia Foundation . :Kardeş proje Vikipedi gibi, Vikisözlük Wikimedia Vakfı tarafından idare ediliyor. Because Wiktionary is not limited by print space considerations, most of Wiktionary's language editions provide definitions and translations of words from many languages, and some editions offer additional information typically found in thesauri and lexicons . :Çünkü Vikisözlük baskı alanı hususları ile sınırlı değildir, Vikisözlük dil sürümleri çoğu ve tanımlar ve birçok dillerden kelime çeviriler sağlayın bazı sürümleri genellikle Tesarustan ve lexicons bulunan ek bilgiler sunar. Additionally, the English Wiktionary includes Wikisaurus , a category that serves as a thesaurus, including lists of slang words, and the Simple English Wiktionary , compiled using the Basic English subset of the English language. :Ayrıca, İngilizce Vikisözlük Wikisaurus, bir hazine gibi, argo kelime listeleri de dahil olmak üzere hizmet veren bir kategori ve Basit İngilizce Vikisözlük, İngilizce dil Temel İngilizce alt kümesi kullanarak derlenmiş içerir. Contents Içeriği hide 1 History and development 1 Tarihçe ve gelişim 2 Critical reception 2 Kritik resepsiyon 3 See also 3 Ayrıca bakınız 4 References 4 Referanslar 5 External links 5 Dış bağlantılar History and development / Tarih ve geliştirme Wiktionary was brought online on December 12, 2002, following a proposal by Daniel Alston . [ citation needed ] On March 29, 2004, the first non- English Wiktionaries were initiated in French and Polish . :Vikisözlük 12 Aralık 2002 tarihinde, Daniel Alston önerisi aşağıdaki çevrimiçi getirildi. Değiştir 29 Mart 2004 günü olmayan ilk İngilizce Wiktionaries Fransızca ve Lehçe başlanmıştır. Wiktionaries in numerous other languages have since been started. Sayısız diğer dillerde Wiktionaries beri başlamıştır. Wiktionary was hosted on a temporary URL (wiktionary.wikipedia.org) until May 1, 2004, when it switched to the current full URL. [ 2 ] As of May 2009 ref , Wiktionary features well over 5 million entries across its 272 language editions. Geçici bir URL 1 Mayıs 2004 kadar (wiktionary.wikipedia.org) barındırılan Vikisözlük olduğu zaman geçerli tam URL geçiş. 2 Mayıs 2009 itibariyle ref, Vikisözlük iyi genelinde 5 milyon kayıt üzerinde özellikleri ile 272 dil sürümleri. The largest of the language editions is the French Wiktionary, with over 1,500,000 entries. :Dil sürümleri en büyük Fransız Vikisözlük üzerinde 1.500.000 girdileri ile. The English Wiktionary is the second largest and currently has over 1,400,000 entries. :İngilizce Vikisözlük ikinci ve en büyük şu anda üzerinde 1.400.000 girişleri olmasıdır. It has traded the top position with the French Wiktionary on various occasions since the French Wiktionary first overtook the English Wiktionary in early 2006. :Bu Fransız Vikisözlük ilk erken 2006 yılında İngilizce Vikisözlük geçti bu yana çeşitli vesilelerle Fransız Vikisözlük ile en üst konumda ticareti vardır. Thirteen Wiktionary language editions now contain over 100,000 entries each. [ 3 ] :Onüç Vikisözlük dil sürümleri şimdi 100.000 girdileri her yere içerir. 3 The use of bots to generate large numbers of articles is visible as "growth spurts" in this graph of article counts at the largest eight Wiktionary editions. Botlara kullanımı makale sayıları bu grafikte "büyüme Spurts" olarak en büyük sekiz Vikisözlük sürümleri de görülebilir makaleler çok sayıda oluşturmak için. (Data as of March 2008 update ) (Data Mart 2008 itibariyle güncelleme) Despite Wiktionary's large number of entries, most of the entries and many of the definitions at the project's largest language editions were created by bots that found creative ways to generate entries or (rarely) automatically imported thousands of entries from previously published dictionaries. Girişlerin Vikisözlük's olmasına rağmen, girdilerin en tanımlar projenin en büyük dil sürümleri birçok botlar tarafından bulunan yaratıcı yollar daha önce yayınlanmış sözlükleri girdilerin binlerce girişleri veya (nadiren) otomatik olarak ithal oluşturmak için oluşturuldu. Seven of the 18 bots registered at the English Wiktionary [ 4 ] created 163,000 of the entries there. [ 5 ] Only 259 entries remain (each containing many definitions) on Wiktionary from the original import by Websterbot from public domain sources; the majority of those imports have been split out to thousands of proper entries manually. Yedi 18 botlara İngilizce Vikisözlük kayıtlı ve 4 orada 163.000 girişlerinin oluşturdu. 5 Sadece 259 girdileri kamu malı kaynaklardan Websterbot tarafından orijinal ithalat (her biri birçok tanımlarını içeren) Vikisözlük itibaren; Bunların çoğunluğu kalır ithalat uygun kayıt binlerce elle dışarı bölünmüş edilmiştir. Another one of these bots, "ThirdPersBot," was responsible for the addition of a number of third-person conjugations that would not receive their own entries in standard dictionaries; for instance, it defined "smoulders" as the "third-person singular simple present form of smoulder." Bu botlar bir başka biri, "ThirdPersBot," üçüncü kişi conjugations bir dizi standart sözlükleri kendi girdilerini almak değildir Ayrıca sorumlu olduğunu; örneğin, o tanımlanan "smoulders" "üçüncü şahıs tekil basit yanmak Mevcut formu. " Excluding these 163,000 entries, the English Wiktionary would have about 137,000 entries, including terms unique to languages other than English, making it smaller than most monolingual print dictionaries. Bu 163.000 girişleri hariç, İngilizce Vikisözlük verme açısından İngilizce dışındaki dillerde özel dahil olmak üzere yaklaşık 137.000 giriş, olurdu çoğu tek dilli sözlükler baskı daha küçüktür. The Oxford English Dictionary , for instance, has 615,000 headwords, while Merriam-Webster's Third New International Dictionary of the English Language, Unabridged has 475,000 entries (with many additional embedded headwords). Süre Merriam-Webster's Third New International Dictionary İngilizce Dil, Unabridged 475.000 girdilerini Oxford İngilizce Sözlük, örneğin, 615.000 headwords sahiptir (pek çok ek gömülü headwords ile). It should be noted, though, that more detailed statistics now exist to more clearly distinguish genuine entries from minor (small) entries. Bu, ancak, daha ayrıntılı istatistik şimdi daha net (küçük) minör girdilerin orijinal kayıtları ayırt etmek için mevcut belirtilmelidir. The English Wiktionary, however does not rely on bots to the extent that somewhat smaller editions do. İngilizce Vikisözlük Ancak biraz daha küçük sürümleri yaptığınız ölçüde botlara dayanmaz. The French and Vietnamese Wiktionaries, for example, imported large sections of the Free Vietnamese Dictionary Project (FVDP), which provides free content bilingual dictionaries to and from Vietnamese. [ 6 ] These imported entries make up virtually all of the Vietnamese edition's offering. Fransızca ve Vietnamca Wiktionaries, örneğin Serbest Vietnamca Sözlük Projesi (FVDP) olan ve Vietnamca ücretsiz içerik sağlayan iki dilli sözlükler ithal büyük bölümü. 6 Bu ithal girdileri kadar hemen hemen tüm Vietnamca baskı sunduğu yapmak. Like the English edition, the French Wiktionary has imported the approximately 20,000 entries in the Unihan database of Chinese, Japanese, and Korean characters . İngilizce baskısı gibi, Fransız Vikisözlük bir Unihan veritabanı içinde yaklaşık 20.000 girdileri ithal olan Çince, Japonca ve Korece karakterler. The French Wiktionary grew rapidly in 2006 thanks in large part to bots copying many entries from old, freely licensed dictionaries, such as the eighth edition of the Dictionnaire de l'Académie française (1935, around 35,000 words), and using bots to add words from other Wiktionary editions with French translations. Fransız Vikisözlük hızla 2.006 sayesinde büyük ölçüde eski den botlara kopyalama birçok giriş, serbestçe, Dictionnaire de l'Académie Française (1935, 35.000 kelime civarında) ve botlar kullanarak kelimeler eklemek için sekizinci baskı gibi sözlükler lisanslı büyüdü Fransızca çeviriler diğer Vikisözlük sürümünden. The Russian edition grew by nearly 80,000 entries as "LXbot" added boilerplate entries (with headings, but without definitions) for words in English and German . [ 7 ] Rusça baskı olarak yaklaşık 80.000 girişleri "LXbot" başlıklarını (ile ancak tanımlar olmadan) İngilizce ve Almanca kelimelerin için klişe kayıt eklendi. Büyüdü 7 Most of Wiktionary currently uses a textual logo designed by Brion Vibber, a MediaWiki developer. [ 8 ] Despite frequent discussion of modifying or replacing the logo, a four-phase contest held at the Wikimedia Meta-Wiki from September to October 2006 [ 9 ] did not see as much participation from the Wiktionary community as some community members had hoped. Vikisözlük çoğu şu anda bir metin logosu Brion VIBBER bir MedyaViki geliştirici tarafından dizayn kullanır. 8 değiştirerek veya Eylül ayından ekim 2006 logosu, dört aşamalı yarışma düzenlenen Wikimedia Meta-Wiki yerine sık sık tartışma rağmen 9 bazı topluluk üyeleri umduğu gibi Vikisözlük topluluğundan çok katılımı olarak görmedim. The logo that won was designed by "Smurrayinchester". Logo, kazanılan Smurrayinchester "tarafından tasarlanmıştır. As of December 2009, 23 of the Wiktionary editions, containing about half of Wiktionary's entries, have switched to the contest-chosen logo or variations of it. [ 10 ] The remaining editions use either their language-specific version of the textual logo or, in the case of the Galician Wiktionary, a logo that depicts a dictionary bearing the Galician coat of arms. 23 Vikisözlük sürümleri Aralık 2009, Vikisözlük's girdilerin yarısını içeren ilgili olarak, yarışmaya açtınız-logo veya varyasyonları seçildi. 10 kalan sürümleri onların dil-metin logosu özel sürümünü veya kullanmak Galiçyaca Vikisözlük, bir sözlük taşıyan silah Galiçyaca kat resmeden bir logo durumunda. In April 2009, the issue was resurrected and discussions aiming to result in a new logo by the end of the year. Nisan 2009 yılında konu yeniden canlandırmak ve tartışmalar yeni bir logo yıl sonuna kadar sonuca yönelik. Critical reception Kritik resepsiyon Critical reception of Wiktionary has been mixed. Vikisözlük ve Kritik resepsiyon karışık oldu. Jill Lepore wrote in the article "Noah's Ark" for The New Yorker, (November 6, 2006) [ 11 ] Jill Lepore makalede "yazdı Noah's Ark" New Yorker için, (6 Kasım 2006) 11 There's no show of hands at Wiktionary . Orada Vikisözlük de elleri hiçbir show. There's not even an editorial staff. Hatta bir editör kadrosu değil. "Be your own lexicographer!", might be Wiktionary’s motto. "Kendi sözlük yazarı olun!", Vikisözlük's sloganı olabilir. Who needs experts? Kim uzman ihtiyacı var? Why pay good money for a dictionary written by lexicographers when we can cobble one together ourselves? Neden bir sözlük lexicographers yazdığı zaman birlikte kendimizi bir kaldırım taşı olabilir için iyi para ödemek? Wiktionary isn't so much republican or democratic as Maoist. Vikisözlük değil çok cumhuriyetçi veya Maocu olarak demokratik. And it's only as good as the copyright-expired books from which it pilfers. Ve sadece telif hakkı olarak iyi olan onu pilfers kitaplar sona erdi. If you look up the word "Webster" in the Wiktionary , you will be redirected to this handy tip: Eğer "Vikisözlük içinde kelime" Webster bakma, bu kullanışlı ipucu yönlenecektir: Noah Webster's New International Dictionary of the English Language, 1911 (published by Merriam-Webster, Springfield, MA) is a public domain dictionary, as is a 1913 edition, that can be used to empower Wiktionary with more definitions. Noah Webster's New International Dictionary İngilizce Dil, 1911 (tarafından yayınlanan Merriam-Webster, Springfield, MA) bir kamu alanı sözlük olarak 1913 sürümü, bu kullanılabilir olmasıdır daha tanımlarla Vikisözlük güçlendirin. But, hey, at least they got his first name right. Ama, hey, en azından ilk isim hakkı var. Keir Graff 's review for Booklist was less critical: Keir Graff 'Booklist için gözden lar daha az önemli oldu: Is there a place for Wiktionary? Vikisözlük orada bir yer var mı? Undoubtedly. Şüphesiz. The industry and enthusiasm of its many creators are proof that there's a market. Sanayi ve birçok yaratanların coşku kanıtıdır bir piyasa's vardır. And it's wonderful to have another strong source to use when searching the odd terms that pop up in today's fast-changing world and the online environment. Ve o zaman tek arama terimleri kullanmak için bir başka güçlü kaynak olması wonderful bugün hızla dünya ve çevrimiçi değişen pop up. But as with so many Web sources (including this column), it's best used by sophisticated users in conjunction with more reputable sources. Ama bu kadar çok web kaynakları olarak (bu sütun), en iyi gelişmiş kullanıcılar tarafından daha saygın kaynakları ile birlikte kullanılan da dahil olmak üzere. References in other publications are fleeting and part of larger discussions of Wikipedia, not progressing beyond a definition, although David Brooks in The Nashua Telegraph described it as wild and woolly . [ 12 ] ( Wooly is defined as "confused" and "unrestrained." [ 13 ] ) One of the impediments to independent coverage of Wiktionary is the continuing confusion that it is merely an extension of Wikipedia. [ 14 ] In 2005, PC Magazine rated Wiktionary as one of the Internet's "Top 101 Web Sites," [ 15 ] although little information was given about the site. Diğer yayınlarda Referanslar uçucu ve Vikipedi daha büyük tartışmalar, bir tanımı ötesinde ilerliyor değil bir parçası, ancak David Brooks Nashua Telegraph da vahşi ve tutarsız olarak nitelendirdi. 12 (Wooly "karışık" ve "sınırsız olarak tanımlanır." 13) Bir engelleri ile Vikisözlük bağımsız kapsama için devam karışıklık bunun sadece Vikipedi bir uzantısı olmasıdır. 14 In 2005, PC Magazine Vikisözlük bir internet kullanıcısının "En İyi 101 Web Sitelerini" olarak yorumlanan 15 rağmen az bilgi site hakkında verildi. See also Ayrıca bakınız List of all Wiktionary editions Vikisözlük tüm sürümleri listesi MediaWiki MedyaViki References Referanslar 1.^ Alexa rank ^ Alexa Rank 2.^ Wiktionary's current URL is www.wiktionary.org . ^ Vikisözlük's geçerli URL www.wiktionary.org olduğunu. 3.^ Wiktionary total article counts are here. Detailed statistics by word type are available here . ^ Vikisözlük toplam makale sayıları burada bulunmaktadır. Sözcüğü yazın Ayrıntılı istatistikler burada mevcuttur. 4.^ The user list at the English Wiktionary identifies accounts that have been given "bot status". ^ İngilizce Vikisözlük de kullanıcı listesini bu "bot durumu" verilmiştir hesapları belirler. 5.^ TheDaveBot , TheCheatBot , Websterbot , PastBot , NanshuBot ^ TheDaveBot, TheCheatBot, Websterbot, PastBot, NanshuBot 6.^ Hồ Ngọc Đức, Free Vietnamese Dictionary Project . Details at the Vietnamese Wiktionary. ^ Ho Ngoc Đức, Bedava Vietnamca Sözlük Projesi. Vietnamca Vikisözlük de Detayları. 7.^ LXbot ^ LXbot 8.^ " Wiktionary talk:Wiktionary Logo ", English Wiktionary, Wikimedia Foundation. ^ "Vikisözlük mesaj: Vikisözlük Logo", İngilizce Vikisözlük Wikimedia Vakfı. 9.^ " Wiktionary/logo ", Meta-Wiki, Wikimedia Foundation . ^ "Vikisözlük / logosu" Meta-Wiki, Wikimedia Vakfı. 10.^ " Wiktionary/logo ", Wikimedia Meta-Wiki, Wikimedia Foundation. ^ "Vikisözlük / logosu" Wikimedia Meta-Wiki, Wikimedia Vakfı. 11.^ The full article is not available on-line. Jill Lepore (November 6, 2006). ^ Tam makale kullanılamaz-line. Jill Lepore (6 Kasım 2006). " Noah's Ark " (Abstract). "Noah's Ark" (Özet). The New Yorker . http://www.newyorker.com/archive/2006/11/06/061106fa_fact_lepore . New Yorker. Http://www.newyorker.com/archive/2006/11/06/061106fa_fact_lepore. Retrieved April 21, 2007 . 21 Nisan 2007 alındı. 12.^ David Brooks, "Online, interactive encyclopedia not just for geeks anymore, because everyone seems to need it now, more than ever!" The Nashua Telegraph (August 4, 2004) ^ David Brooks, "Online, meraklılarının değil Etkileşimli ansiklopedi artık, çünkü herkes artık ihtiyaç gibi görünüyor, her zamankinden daha fazla!" Nashua Telegraph (4 Ağustos 2004) 13.^ " wooly ". Wiktionary . http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/wooly . ^ "Yumuşacık". Vikisözlük. Http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/wooly. 14.^ In this citation, the author refers to Wiktionary as part of the Wikipedia site: Adapted from an article by Naomi DeTullio (2006 (1st Quarter)). ^ Bu alıntıyı yazar Vikisözlük için Vikipedi sitenin parçası olarak bahseder: Naomi DeTullio tarafından bir makale sitesinden alınmıştır (2006 (1. Çeyrek)). " Wikis for Librarians " (PDF newsletter). NETLS News #142 (Northeast Texas Library System): p. 15 . http://www.netls.org/NewContent/NewsAndPictures/NEWSLETTERS/NEWS2006/142final.pdf . "Wiki'ler Kütüphaneciler için" (PDF bülten). NETLS News # 142 (Kuzeydoğu Texas Kütüphane Sistemi): s. 15. Http://www.netls.org/NewContent/NewsAndPictures/NEWSLETTERS/NEWS2006/142final.pdf. Retrieved April 21, 2007 . 21 Nisan 2007 alındı. 15.^ " Wiktionary ". Top 101 Web Sites . ^ "Vikisözlük". Top 101 Web Siteleri. PC Magazine. PC Magazine. April 6, 2005 . http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,1895,1786207,00.asp . 6 Nisan 2005. Http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0, 1895,1786207,00. Asp. Retrieved December 16, 2005 . 16 Aralık 2005 alındı. External links Dış bağlantılar Look up Wiktionary in Wiktionary , the free dictionary. Vikisözlük içinde, ücretsiz sözlük Vikisözlük Look up. Simple English edition of Wiktionary , the free dictionary/thesaurus Vikisözlük, özgür sözlük Basit İngilizce baskısı / thesaurus Wiktionary front page Vikisözlük ön sayfa English Wiktionary İngilizce Vikisözlük Wiktionary's Multilingual Statistics Vikisözlük's Dilde İstatistikler Wikimedia's page on Wiktionary (including list of all existing Wiktionaries) Vikisözlük Doğum Vikipedi sayfasına (tüm mevcut Wiktionaries listesi dahil) Pages about Wiktionary in Meta . Sayfalar Vikisözlük hakkında Meta. Meta:Main Page - OmegaWiki Meta: Ana Sayfa - OmegaWiki hidev • d • e v • d • e Projects of the Wikimedia Foundation Wikimedia Vakfı Projeleri Wikibooks · Wikimedia Commons · Wikinews · Wikipedia · Wikiquote · Wikisource · Wikispecies · Wikiversity · Wiktionary · Meta-Wiki Vikikitap · Vikipedi · wikinews · Vikipedi · Vikisöz · VikiKaynak · Vikipedi · Wikiversity · Vikisözlük · Meta-Wiki Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiktionary " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wiktionary adresinden" alındı Categories : Educational websites | Online dictionaries | Wikimedia projects | Wikis Kategorileri: Eğitim web siteleri | Online Sözlükler | Wikimedia projeleri | Wikis Kategori:Wikimedia projeleri Kategori:Vikisözlük